World War Three
by somebody615
Summary: The H.A.G.A.Ds are taking over America. Camp Half-Blood isn't safe anymore. No where is safe. It's World War Two all over again, but instead of Jewish people being hunted down, it's demigods. Rated T for swearing and character death. Full summary inside.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! I have decided to make a new story!**

**Full summary: It's year 2012 and the mythological world is freaking out. Not because of what the Mayans predicted, but something much more sinister. World War III is coming. And what is it about? The H.A.G.. The Humans Against Guns and Drugs Company is taking over America, and mortals think it is a friendly anti-drug/anti-gun company. One of them is already at the rank of the President. Others are high-ranking officials. Their motto is "Guns and Drugs are the death of us, but we are the death of them! The H.A.G. are much more sinister, much more evil. Their purpose? Hunt and kill every living demigod and god. Rated T for holocaust-like scenes, swearing, and some Character death. TLH never happened.**

**Prologue.**

The president sat in his chair in the Oval Office. The office wasn't much. Just come couches, a window, the desk, and of course, the button. He swore to never use that button unless in a dire emergency. It was the button he was scared of.

Nothing interesting was going on in the U.S. today. Washington D.C. was have a drizzling day, even in the morning. The president was skimming some anti-terrorism papers when his assistant barged in.

His assistant was a pretty girl. She was in her thirties, and got the job because she knew the president well before the election. Her hair was in a messy auburn bun and her bright blue eyes were behind glasses. Her face was something of complete shock. Terror.

"Melissa! How many times have I told you not to do that?" the president said.

Her facial expression didn't change. She still had the look of complete terror on her face. "Sir, they are here," was all she had to say.

The president's face paled. No one would have thought that the President of the United States could look so scared in his own office, with the safety of Washington D.C. around him, but he did. No one could have guessed what was going on right now in the president's head. 'They' were coming. 'They' are not something anyone in their right mind wants to meet.

"Here, as in the White House?"

"No. They just landed. They asked to see you."

The president's face paled even more. "Of course. Where should I meet them?"

"The second floor of a café in D.C. They said you would know where it is."

The president slowly got up from out of his chair and headed for the door. "Of course. I'll go get a car and drive there."

"Sir, wouldn't it be wiser to have security with you?" Melissa asked.

"Melissa, stop telling me what to do. These are criminals we are dealing with. If anybody asks to see me, tell them I went out to lunch with my wife, and if they don't believe that, well, Melissa, you are a smart woman, think of something."

"Of course, sir. But are you-"

The president cut her off. "Melissa, you must listen to me. I don't trust the Vice President. He isn't the same as before. I know he is one of _them_ but I don't care. Just don't tell anyone where I am."

"Yes, sir."

"You are dismissed."

Melissa left the office and hurried down the hallway to her small office near the kitchen. She couldn't help but wonder why 'They' wanted to see him. Or why 'They' chose this time to do so. Her mind was boggling and she decided to settle for a cup of coffee.

The president left in a disguised white Cadillac. He wore a fedora and some sunglasses, even on the rainy day. You couldn't guess when it comes to 'Them'. He drove on the café on 44th street. This was the last time someone saw the president alive. It was the guard. He was wondering why the president was leaving without security, but he didn't argue with the president.

Later the next day, some Ferriers found a floating casket on the Potomac River. Inside they saw the president's body wrapped in a linen cloth and a weird gold coin in his mouth. A typed note was in his hand, and it read:

_May Hades take pity on your soul. _

Then, on the back, it read:

_May Pluto take pity on you soul._

No one could find evidence to who killed the president or what his cause of death was. It was as if his heart just stopped beating. There was no poison, no cancer, no reason why. No one could find the culprit. There was no fingerprint on the casket or on the note. The vice President immediately took the place of the former president in the Oval Office.

* * *

><p>Matthew Peterson looked out the window of his office on 44th street. The sky was pure black and rain was coming down hard. Winds churned throughout the city. Matthew Peterson smiled.<p>

"You better look out, Zeus, because you are playing with fire."

Matthew Peterson walked away from the window. It exploded behind him, but it didn't matter. Matthew Peterson was totally fine. His servants immediately went to pick up the glass. Matthew Peterson kept walking until he was at his desk. It was a normal desk in the modern world. There were boxlike chairs scattered about. His desk was just a table with glass over it. His computer was the latest Macintosh. A knock came at the door.

"Come in."

A guard came in wearing the H.A.G.A.D's uniform. It was pure black, with a belt that held many different weapons. Even drachmas were hidden somewhere in there. A huge symbol was printed on his shoulder. It was basically a white X on a blue background. The same colors of modern day Greece's flag.

"Sir, I have found him."

"Excellent. Bring him in."

The guard stepped outside for a moment a dragged a soaking wet boy into the clean office. He had dark black hair and dark black eyes. He was dressed in a black, and his Stygian sword hung beside him. He glared at Matthew Peterson with such hatred that you wouldn't think a fourteen-year-old boy could have. His hands were cuffed behind him with celestial bronze handcuffs. He tried shadow traveling, but it didn't work. He was at his wit's end.

"What do you want with me?" he yelled.

"Please, sit down," Matthew Peterson said while pointing to one of the uncomfortable chairs.

The boy growled. "You are a silly mortal to be messing with me. I am the son of the dead and I can kill you at any second!"

Matthew Peterson smiled. "You can't though."

"What?" He focused on the man in the fancy Italian suits and bringing him to the underworld. Nothing was happening. Not even a sliver of shadow appeared.

"Please, sit down. It can all be explained to you once you are quiet."

The boy sat down with his hands still cuffed behind his back. Matthew Peterson waved to the guard. "You are dismissed."

Matthew Peterson then swiveled the Macintosh around so the screen was facing the boy. He inched forward in his chair, anticipating what happens next.

"So you are Nico Di Angelo."

"How do you know that?"

"In time, Nico, in time. Now, what would you do if I told you that your friends, your enemies, everything you lived for, disappeared."

"I-I-I- don't know."

"What if I told you that the Greek world wouldn't exist or the Roman world?"

"Roman? They disappeared thousands-"

"Be quiet now, you insolent brat," Matthew Peterson said with a harsher tone.

Nico immediately shutted up.

Matthew Peterson pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen came to life. Nico stared at it horrified. It showed Camp Half-Blood all right, but it was in flames. His friends and people he didn't even know were burning in their cabins, asleep. The Big House was covered in flames. He couldn't see the windows anymore. The forest was already burned down. Nothing was left of the Nymphs. Not even Zeus's fist was standing. Where was Percy? Why didn't he save the camp from flames? Nico wanted to scream at them to wake up and get out of there, but it was just a recording. Wait, a recording?

"Did this already happen?" he asked.

Matthew Peterson smiled. "No. But it will happen. Very soon. You can save them."

"Then let me go so I can tell them to get the hell out of there!" Nico struggled with his handcuffs.

"That is not your place. Work with us."

"Why in Hades would I work with someone who kidnapped me?"

Matthew Peterson leaned closer on his desk. "If you don't work with us, I will make sure that the scene you just saw will happen. But... if you work with us, I'll call off the attack."

Nico pondered it in his mind. He was dealing with a mortal that could make Camp Half-Blood erupt in flames at any second. It wasn't a very hard decision. "What will I have to do?"

Matthew Peterson smiled. "Not much. It just helps that you are a son of Hades."

"How do you know about all of this? How do you know about Camp Half-Blood?" Nico asked.

Matthew Peterson's smiled disappeared. "Guard, take him away," he said in a thundering voice.

The guard rushed in. He grabbed Nico by the arm and started to drag him away.

"YOU TRICKED ME! BASTARD! LET ME OUT OF HERE! I SWEAR, WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU-"

The door shut behind Nico and Matthew Peterson smiled to himself.

"Rats don't get anymore smarter."

**A/N: Review with your opinion! I almost didn't type up this story, but I couldn't get it out of my mind. Do you like it? Is it bad to write something about the Holocaust? There won't be concentration camps, so I won't describe those scenes. Please review with your opnion!**


	2. Invasion

**Wooohoooo! I'm really happy for this story! Just to clarify:**

**the president was NOT Obama. He was just some random guy that was unlucky to get elected. **

**No Concentration camps are going to be mentioned. Since there is roughly only 400 demigods in USA, then there is no reason for concentration camps. Just a warning- but MANY demigods will die. MANY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

The sun set slowly after dinner that Annabeth and I shared. The sun looked like a slice of an orange on the still ocean. We were sitting on a hill near the ocean. You know the part that isn't the beach but isn't the land? That's what we were sitting on.

"What are at you looking, Seaweed Brain?"

I glanced to the blond sitting by my side. "At you looking?"

"Well, it is improper grammar to use 'at' at the end of a sentence."

"Oook. I was looking at the sunset."

Her grey eyes twinkled. "This was the perfect date, and I hope you know that."

I blushed, and I'm sure it showed on my cheeks. "That means a lot, Wise girl," I picked up a water bottle from the basket we had brought, "want some water?"

She smiled. "I don't need water when I am sitting right by the ocean!"

I looked at her weirdly. "You are going to drink _salt water?_"

Annabeth laughed. "No, I'm just not thirsty. The ocean reminds me that an infinite amount of water is nearby so my thirst is quenched without evening drinking anything." Annabeth unraveled the tweed ends at the end of the blanket. "This is really strange…"

"What is?"

"Well, no one has come looking for us yet. We missed dinner and I'm sure someone noticed."

"They have a volleyball tournament tonight. We could miss three days without them noticing."

Instead of laughing, Annabeth glanced behind her. One of her little owl earrings fell off. I picked it up and almost gave is back to her when I heard her gasp. "What's that!"

I turned around. Far in the distance, the entrance of camp could be seen. Except, it didn't look exactly the same. Huge tanks lined the entrance, past Thalia's pine tree. How had they crossed the border? Hundreds of soldiers could be seen. All of them had on a black suit with some kind of blue thing on their shoulder. They carried tons of guns.

"What are they doing here!" I yelled.

Annabeth was on her feet before I could register it. "They have past the border. Something's up. We have to go see what is going on."

I ran after her, towards the Big House. The dust was kicked up from our feet and everything was a blur. The wind blew my hair back from my forehead. The soldiers were just a few feet from the steps of the Big House. I knew I couldn't let them get inside and ran inside the Big House with Annabeth at my side. I heard a gunshot and saw a bullet ritochete off of my back. We ran up the steps with most soldiers not even registering that we had been crossing right in front of their paths.

"Chiron!" Annabeth yelled.

"Yes?" I heard a voice say in one of the backrooms.

"Chiron! Something's out there! They have tons of guns, tanks, almost every military weapon known to man."

I could hear the soft clopping of Chiron's hooves as he came closer to us. "What do you-" he looked out the window. His face turned deathly pale. "They have come."

"They? Who is 'they'?" I asked.

"The H.A.G. (!) They have come for us."

"The Humans Against Guns and Drugs Company? How could they be coming for us? I just donated ten bucks to their cause yesterday." Annabeth said.

Chiron shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that, my dear. And that's not their name. They are formally known, to some people, as the Humans Against Gods and Demigods."

"Huh?" I asked.

"There is no time to explain. We have to leave! Order a complete evacuation for everyone!" he said.

We heard the soft click of a gun. "Stop right there."

Annabeth and I turned around slowly. One of the soldiers was standing in front of us with his gun pointed at both of us. Both Annabeth and me were tense with fear. We had to get out of there. I probably did the most stupid thing in my life. "Run!" I yelled.

Annabeth and me sprinted away from the Big house with Chiron galloping away in front of us towards the other campers. Unfortunately, the H.A.G. had already gotten there. Many of the campers were held at gunpoint and taken away. I saw one of the newest Aphrodite kids, Piper, trying to charmspeak a soldier to let her go. He didn't budge. One of the Ares kids had a soldier in a headlock but was just being thrown to the ground by the much stronger soldier. Something was wrong. I saw kids being loaded onto one of those weird World War Two trucks, the ones with the opened back and the fabric cover. Annabeth and I hid behind one of the strawberry bins.

"Perseus Jackson. In a way, it is World War Two. But even Adolf Hitler couldn't dream about this."

I turned around. Annabeth tried to pull me back, but she might as well have tried to move a truck.

"Who's there?" I asked.

A shimmery form began to appear and I realized it was an Iris message. Some guy, maybe fifty years old, appeared wearing a grey pin stripe suit and had grey hair. He didn't look like he could do much harm, but his eyes told a different story.

"What do you want with us?" I yelled at him, "Why are you doing this," I waved to the kids being taken away, "to them?"

The guy got a really evil smile on his face. "Well, Perseus, just to retort your question back to you, why do you do this," he waved around. "What do you want with us?"

"Huh?"

"Your kind has terrorized us for the last time. Your destruction on Manhattan? That was BILLIONS of dollars in damage. Do you want to know how many mortals have been killed by something that has to do with mythology? MILLIONS. And now, it is time for US to get OUR revenge."

Annabeth gasped behind me. "Look…"

I tilted my head slightly so I could see where Annabeth was pointing. In the distance, another Iris message was forming. But, in this message, a fourteen year old boy was shown. A _really_ familiar fourteen-year-old boy. He was sitting in a chair. His had were bound with… celestial bronze?

"Nico!" Annabeth yelled.

The Iris message didn't respond. I listened closer to what it was saying. Another figured appeared. It was the same guy in the other Iris message. He was sitting in a desk with a computer facing Nico in front of him. My head flicked back to where the Iris message was, but he was gone. I turned my attention back to the other Iris message.

"Work with us," the evil guy said.

Nico looked like he was actually thinking about it. "What do I have to do?"

"No! Nico!" Annabeth yelled.

The Iris message disappeared. Annabeth got back on her knees. Her eyes seemed a million miles away and to be welling with tears.

"This is bad," I said.

"This isn't bad. This is disastrous. This will be exactly like World War Two. Do you know what happened in World War Two?"

Memories of history class and gory movies filled my mind. I nodded my head slightly.

"Well, Seaweed Brain. Imagine all of your friends taking the place of the Jewish people."

I looked off into the distance where campers were being loaded up into the truck. Many of them had the same celestial bronze handcuffs as Nico on their arms. I saw Chiron's form being knocked down and tied up. If these people could kill _him_… we were in big trouble. "We have to save them," I took off after them. My mind was set. These _people_ could not take away my home, my family.

Something hard landed on me and I fell down. I looked behind me and Annabeth was on top of me. Her face was smudged with dirt and tears.

"You can't! If you go over there, they'll take you too. I-they can't lose you! We would be no help if we got captured along with them. We have to leave."

"But-"

"Listen to me. We might meet up with some campers on the way out. Let's go!"

She got up off of me and ran in the direction of the beach. I sighed, dusted off my jeans and took off after her. Why was she headed to the Fireworks beach? I sprinted closer to her. Her hair was flying behind her like a tail.

"Why the beach?" I asked.

Her breaths were in huffs. "They have… the camp… surrounded."

I looked around. Sure enough, on the borders of camp, there were more soldiers and tanks. Even in the woods, I could hear the sound of tanks moving and soldiers stomping. But, on the ocean side, there were boats. Too bad for them.

"Guys!" I heard someone yelled.

I turned around and came to a stop. Travis and Connor were behind us, maybe forty feet away. They were sprinting, but not fast enough. "Hurry up! We are going to leave by the ocean!" I yelled.

"Duck!" I heard Annabeth scream.

I immediately got on my knees and was unfortunate to look up. Where Travis and Connor were standing was a huge explosion of fire. Mysterious chunks littered the air. A huge boomed rattled my world. Heat seared my head and back.

"Connor! Travis! No no no! Katie will be so depressed!" Annabeth said.

"Come on! The soldiers saw them! We have to get away before they get us too!"

"But- Percy. Those were our friends. Tons of others will die too."

"That's why we have to save them! We'll come back to them after _we _are safe. Ok? I promise."

That jarred her back. She got up and took my hand. We ran to the edge of the ocean, the sand kicking up on our feet. It was a really beautiful day outside. It should have been rainy and dark, not all bright and sunny with theses innocent demigods being taken away. The sky suddenly turned black. The winds picked up and the rain began to pour down. I looked down at the ocean. It was a safe haven. We would be safe but everyone else would die. Could I do this?

"Annabeth-"

"Percy! You just convinced me! We have to go!"

"But, can't we wait for others? I'm the only son of Poseidon and this is the only escape route!"

"Maybe, but we have to-"

_Click._

I turned around to see a bullet coming at my stomach. I pulled Annabeth behind me, knowing that I could protect her with my invincible body.

"Percy! I can fight for myself!" she slipped on her Yankees hat. But she didn't go invisible. The soldier obviously saw it too, and was just as confused as I was.

We didn't have time to wonder what was going on. I grabbed her wrist and jumped into the ocean. I could feel the bullets hitting my head, but they just felt like bugs hitting my head. I willed the currents to take us away, far away. Oh wait. I had Annabeth with me. I turned around to see her face going blue. I willed the bubbles to surround her and me and we dove deeper into the ocean.

"Percy! I can't see a thing!"

I muttered under my breath, "There isn't much to see."

* * *

><p><strong>URGGG. For some reason, Fanfiction won't let me say H A G A D! -.- Well, everytime I mention them, their name will be H.A.G (very charming, isn't it?)but their name will still mean the same thing.<strong>

**Please review! **


	3. Taken Away

**Hehe. I think I have been reading too much Alex Rider. I re-read the first chapter and was like "This is exactly what I would have expected from an Alex Rider book." Any Alex Rider fans out there? –raises hand- I might make an Alex rider fanfic, later though. I have only read up to Scorpia. When I finish the series, I'll be sure to tell you about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV.<strong>

"Woooohooooo!" I heard someone yell. I looked to see someone spike the volleyball over the net and right to the ground. But at the last second, the other team's player bumped it up to the setter. The setter set the ball backwards and the other team bumped it back. The ball landed in the furthermost corner of the court. I cheered along with everyone from the Aphrodite, Ares, Apollo, and Hephaestus team. The game was over. Our team had won.

The players went off to celebrate. I suspected they would go to the Aphrodite cabin for the after party. One of the players yanked backwards and tripped everyone behind him. He got up as quickly as he had tripped and yelled, "Run!"

I quickly saw what he was talking about. Hundreds of soldiers were marching along the camp border. They had tanks. A lot of them were even _crossing_ the border. When they did, they came running at us. I turned and ran. Fast was the goal. Fast was what could keep me alive. Gotta move. Gotta leave. _Run._

A strong hand gripped my elbow. I tried to yank free, but turned around by the force of the soldier. I couldn't see his face properly, but I just looked to where I assumed the eyes would be.

"You don't want to hurt us. Just turn around and go home." I sweetly charmspeaked him.

His grip tightened on me. He dragged me away. I dug my heels in the ground and refused to be taken away like this. Many other demigods were being taken too.

"Stop! I order you to stop this madness!"

When I used power like that, most people would immediately do what I had just said. But this soldier just gripped me more and said, "You rats don't deserve to order."

His voice shivered up my spine. What did this remind me of it? The soldier dragged me away from the volleyball court. I saw a lot of other campers being dragged away too. I looked back to the soldier, tanks, and… World War Two trucks? What was this?

A booming voice, I guess from one of the tanks, yelled, "Round 'em up! Take every single one! Show no mercy!"

The soldier holding me got out some shiny handcuffs and handcuffed my hands together. He took out his gun and kept prodding me with it while shoving me into the truck. I stumbled and fell face first into the bed of the truck. Other kids toppled on top of me and I struggled to get on my feet. I rushed to the front and saw four figures in the distance. Two of them were running to the other two. I saw one of the soldiers glance at them and throw a grenade to the ones running. I didn't know who the demigods were, but a few tears slipped from my eyes. A soldier pushed me backwards and I landed on one of the younger children. He began to cry, and not from me falling on him. I glared back at the soldier.

"Bastard." I spat.

A slapped me hard across the face. I held that position for a few moments, not being able to move my head. I'm sure that I had the mark of the hand on my face. The little kid looked up at me and said, "Bastard? What's a bastard?"

I clamped my hand over his mouth. "A word you do not need to use. Promise me you'll never use it?"

I held out my pinky finger. He looked at me with wide eyes and looped his pinky through mine. I smiled. "What's your name?"

"Will Smith."

Weird name. Who names their kid Will Smith? "How old are you?"

"Six."

"Who is your godly parent?"

"You mean my dad? Well, I think his name started with an 'A' but that is all I can remember."

I looked at his features. He had bright red hair that shone like the sun and bright blue eyes that you would think couldn't hurt anybody. He had a splatter of freckles across his face, and his front teeth were crooked. He was the perfect face for _Happy Little Boys _magazine.

"Apollo."

"That's it!"

I smiled and hugged his shoulders. I don't know why, but I felt a strange connection with this little kid. I knew I couldn't let anything hurt him. He was too young.

I heard him say, "Why are they doing this?"

I sighed and looked out the open back. The bars covered the whole backside, and I could barely fit my hand through. Dust was kicking up on the farm road. What if we rode through the city? Surely someone would notice us. Soldiers in tanks were behind us, and I saw the soldier that slapped me. I stuck my tongue out at him and went back into the truck.

The truck had maybe twenty demigods in it. And that was ten demigods too big. Everyone was cramped on the seat and the floor. I saw some familiar faces among them, Drew and the new Hispanic kid. Cleo? Or was it Leo? Will looked up at me, waiting for my answer.

"Will. I don't know."

"But-but-" Will began to cry again. Tears kept coming down his face and wouldn't stop. I glanced around and saw that most people were crying too. I had to admit I was too. Just a few minutes ago, we were watching a friendly volleyball game. I pulled Will tighter and he gripped my shirt. I could feel his shaking sobs on my shoulder and it didn't help.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the Hispanic kid looking over me.

"I know."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "You know what happened out there? How?"

"When I was being dragged away, I overheard some of the soldiers talking."

"What did they say?" Most of the kids were silent now. Even Will swallowed down his sobs.

"They said 'Finally, revenge. Can't wait to see where they are going. We'll be heading to California for the others tomorrow' Then, when we were being loaded on the truck, my soldier said 'World War Two all over again. Isn't that what he said?' and then I didn't hear anything else."

My face paled. World War Two… no. This can't be happening. No, no. I understood now. _They_ had stormed our camp. _They_ had taken us away. _They _were going to kill us. This was a replica of World War Two, but instead of the ones watching movies about it, we were the ones being taken away. Why us? Were we the Jewish people this time? Could we hide? Did any others escape? I grabbed Will's shoulders more tightly. Are we being taken to… concentration camps? No, I would make an escape, even if I had to risk my own life. Wait, what did they say about California?

I was thrown to the side of the truck with Will on top of me. My head hit the side of a bench. Everyone had fallen down and seemed dazed. Did the truck just make a sharp turn? I heard the motor being turned off and the stomping of heavy shoes outside.

Leo was the first to stand up. He looked out the bars and gasped. He turned back to us with a pale face and scared eyes and said, "Everybody, hide!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it was optimistic/pessimistic. I was listening to If You're Going Through Hell while writing this. Great song! Well… for country people. It was short, but I didn't want to add another P.O.V. Stay tuned for next chapter- it will be in a while. I HAVE to update the _Son of Neptune _and _The Prophecy Comes True._ Review!**


	4. Horrible ways to die

**World War Three is back! May I say, I love this story. Maybe it's just what you feel when you just start a story. I don't know. But I am pretty sad ;( No one reviewed last chapter. I just got tons of story alerts. Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's PoV.<strong>

Darker and darker. Faster and faster. That's what the bubble was doing. Annabeth was fine, but I could tell she was freaked out from the darkness around her. I, on the other hand, was outside of the bubble. My hand was still holding her hand but I had to be outside to see where to go. If you haven't already guessed, we are going to see Poseidon.

A black wall slammed my face. I heard Annabeth yelp. I looked around and realized that we were at the palace. But I couldn't see any forms of life. Even the lights were off. Where was everyone?

"Percy! Are you ok?"

I went back inside the bubble. "I'm fine. We just reached the palace. No one is inside. I'm wondering what happened to them…"

"Go to the throne room."

"But-"

"Percy! Get your butt to the throne room!"

"Sheesh, ok."

I went outside of the bubble and dragged Annabeth to where the throne room should be. The halls were deserted. Even in the kitchen, no one could be seen. Some things looked like they had been resting there for days. The food that looked like it was being chopped was growing mold. How could I have not known about this?

We entered the throne room. I gasped, if you could gasp underwater. My father's throne was knocked down. My father's most prized possession, next to his trident, the whirlpool, was broken in four pieces on the floor. Chunks of the palace were everywhere. Clubs and swords littered the ground, so we could tell they hadn't given up without a fight. It looked like a mad firework had gone off inside the throne room with everyone in it. My father was nowhere to be seen. Even some dead… I won't go into detail. My father's palace had been attacked, and no one has been seen.

"Percy? Are we there yet?"

I went inside the bubble. I knew some tears were streaking down my face, but I hopped that they wouldn't show.

"Are you ok? Why are you crying?"

"Annabeth- my father was attacked. His throne was toppled. Dead people- dead citizens of my father are out there!"

Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder and hugged me. She began to cry too.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her.

She pulled away and looked at me straight in the eyes. "They have come here too."

No.

No way.

This cannot be happening.

"Percy calm down. We have to leave. There might be people-"

"There isn't. My eyes are heat sensitive. There is almost complete darkness, except for the dying heat of the… honored citizens."

Annabeth wiped a tear from my cheek. "Don't worry. We will figure it out."

She stood there in silence for a moment, and I could tell that she was thinking of any tiny possibilities we might have. Her eyes widened with a mixture of many emotions.

"Thalia."

I almost jumped at the name. Thalia was with the Hunters of Artemis when the camp was attacked, could she have made it out?

"We have to save her." I said.

"But where could she be? We have no idea."

I smiled to Annabeth. "It's the basics. Have you heard of whirlpools?"

* * *

><p>Remind me to never take Annabeth swimming again. She did <em>not<em> like the idea of a whirlpool.

"Percy! We are going to get ourselves killed!"

"It's not Charbydis! Would you let me explain?"

She stopped thrashing. "You have one minute."

"Ok, well, my father taught me this last year. He said the whirlpools have a huge significance in Greek mythology. He showed me the power I had over them. They act as portals. Any child of the sea could use it. All I have to do is be in the whirlpool and think of where I want to be. It will take me there from the mist in the air and I will land where I want to be."

"Can it work for thinking of people?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it will."

"Will it work for me?"

"As long as you are touching me when we are transported, then you are fine."

She grabbed my hand and smiled. "Where is the nearest whirlpool?"

My smile faded. We would have to use the 'practice' whirlpool because the one my father uses was shattered on the floor. "Um, you're not going to like this, but it's the toilet."

"No, I'm not going to like this, but I'll do it if we can get to Thalia."

"Ok, let's go."

I led her down a few hallways to the nearest bathroom. It seems as if they didn't attack anything but the throne room. The door to the bathroom was open, and I stepped inside with Annabeth. Thank the gods the toilet wasn't in use. I stuck my foot in the bowl and grabbed Annabeth's hand tightly. I flushed the toilet and thought long and hard about Thalia. I thought about how I had rescued her from the tree. I remembered the Titan war. But my focus was on one memory. When Thalia decided to become one of the Hunters of Artemis. I could feel the whirlpool suck my foot in and my world turned upside down like I was on a rollercoaster.

We were in a clearing. The tents were littered on the ground, and it was obvious that they were attacked. No one could be seen. Even Lady Artemis was gone. I picked up a broken sword on the ground. It was made of… gold? The hilt of the sword had been broken off. Many others like those littered the ground next to broken arrows. I collapsed on my knees. Thalia and the Hunters had been taken. My last chance of hope was gone.

I felt a hand on my back and turned around to see Annabeth pointing in the trees. One tree was rustling very much. Something was in there. I drew Riptide. Annabeth took out her dagger. The rustling stopped. Then huge fits of laughter could be heard. A figure in a parka came out and ran at us. I hefted my sword.

"Percy! Is that anyway to treat a cousin?"

My eyes went wide. "Thalia?"

Thalia took off her hood and glomped Annabeth and me in a hug.

"I was so worried! Those people came for us! I wanted to fight along side the hunters, but Lady Artemis told me to hide!" she looked behind her.

"Jason, can you come out?"

A sandy blond haired boy appeared from the bushes. His bright blue eyes were wary of us. He hand a purple shirt on with armor on top. He held the hilt of the broken sword on the ground.

"Thalia, are you sure this is ok?" he asked.

Thalia put an arm around his shoulder. "It's ok, little brother."

"Little brother?"

Thalia sighed. "I have got some explaining to do."

* * *

><p>Thalia showed us a few pillows that were leftover from the attack to sit on. We sat down, but I was vaguely reminded of when Bianca chose to be a hunter, and Annabeth disappearing.<p>

"Let's start from the beginning. The Hunters and I were hanging out here to do, well, hunting. Phoebe said she heard something and went to look outside of the clearing. She came back, but she was tied up and being led by some army. All of us raised our bows at once, but a wolf appeared in front of us.

The wolf said, "Do not attack us, Hunters of Diana."

We were all confused, because we were the Hunters of Artemis. Lady Artemis stepped forward. The wolf smiled.

Lady Artemis said, "Lupa. It is a pleasure, but I am in my Greek form right now. "

"We understand. Our camp was attacked. We could not find any of the Olympians so we came to find you," Lupa looked behind her shoulder. "Praetor Grace! Give us a status report!"

A blond boy, about sixteen of seventeen, stepped up with a scroll. "100 were kidnapped. Six are reported dead. That leaves fifteen of us remaining."

While he was talking, I saw his upper lip move. He had a crescent scar on there. I walked slowly up, and began to touch it. Now, I know this is kind of stalkerish, but you will understand why I did it.

Anyways, the boy jumped back in surprise. He yelled, "Are you insane?"

My eyes didn't come off of him. "Jason…?"

He looked surprised. "How do you know my name?"

"Jason," I repeated. "Jason!" I took him in a huge hug. "Jason, do you remember me?"

He shook his head no. My heart went down.

"Jason! I'm your sister, Thalia Grace. Don't you remember?"

Jason looked at me with uncertainty. But his eyes widened in surprise. "Thalia…"

He took my in a huge hug and I began to cry. It's not like you get to see your long lost brother everyday.

Lady Artemis whirled around, even though nothing could be heard. She looked back at us and took Jason and me by the arm. She whispered to us, "Hide. You guys are children of the sky. Use it as your advantage."

Jason and I were still pretty confused, but we did what Lady Artemis asked for. Jason immediately rose in the air, and I cried out. But it turns out; children of the sky can do that. I rose along with him. We hid in the air and among the trees. I kept looking down at the battle below us. Some guys in military uniforms had arrived. They were fighting Lady Artemis. When she tried to use her Olympian powers, they wouldn't work. She had to fight on instinct, and without her Olympian powers, she lost easily. Lupa began to fight, but she was no match for them either. The soldiers took everyone away, except for me and Jason."

"This still doesn't explain about him," I pointed to Jason, "being your brother."

"I was getting to that, Percy!" Thalia looked back at Jason, "Would you like to tell this part of the story?"

Jason nodded his head. "After the fight, Thaila and I stayed in the tree for what seemed like hours on end. We weren't floating anymore, so we had time to talk.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

(**!**) "The Legion. The demigod camp, you know?"

She looked at me weirdly. "You mean Camp Half-Blood?"

"Camp Half-Blood? What's that?"

"You mean…. Who is Lupa?"

"Our director, leader, head, just about everything to us."

Thalia thought for a few moments. Her eyes kept wandering to my scar. "Jason, I know we have the same mother, and supposedly the same father, but who is your godly parent?"

"Jupiter, of course. Lady Diana just told you we were children of the sky."

Thalia's eyes widened and she almost fell out of the tree. "Jason…. My father is Zeus."

"You mean Jupiter?"

Thalia slapped me upside the head. "Get this in your head, little brother!"

"I'm not little! I'm older than you!"

Thalia laughed. "I'm immortal. I have been one day away from sixteen for the past five years. Back to topic. Your daddy is _Jupiter_. My daddy is _Zeus_. What does that tell you?"

"That our dad likes to change his name?"

Thalia face palmed her face. "Let's put this in easier words. Your dad is _Jupiter_, which equals Rome. My daddy is _Zeus,_ which equals Greece. _You_ show up and talk about the Legion. _I _show up and talk about Camp Half-Blood. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head. "There's Roman and Greek demigods and they have separate camps."

Thalia nodded her head, but I could see a tear slip from her cheek. "I just hope they are ok…"

I didn't have to ask, I knew she was talking about the people at Camp Half-Blood."

Annabeth gripped my hand tightly. I knew she was thinking about the people that were at Camp Half-Blood. Silent tears streaked from my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Thalia asked.

"Thals, we were the only ones, that we know of, to escape from Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said.

"What happened? Who are these (**!**) freaking bastards that attacked us? Why, if I ever find them, I'm gonna…"

I took Thalia's hand. "Thalia, calm down. If these people can fight a god and win, don't think you can fight against them too."

Thalia's gaze hardened. I could tell this was a touchy subject for her. She ripped her hand away from me. "Explain. Now."

I sighed. No arguing with Thalia. I explained the details of the kidnapping, fighting, and deaths that we saw. She even teared up when she heard about Travis and Connor. When I told her about my father's throne room, she threw a rock at the nearest tree.

"What do they want with us! How can these mortals control us?"

"That's what we are trying to find out. But when we were trying to escape, this guy, I assume the leader, told us that our 'kind' had terrorized them for the last time. He said the destruction on Manhattan was billions of dollars. And Thals, you are going to be unhappy to hear this, but Nico is on their side."

Thalia stopped throwing rocks. She turned around and glared at me. I flinched. "Why would _I_ be unhappy? Sure, it's stupid to do. He is like Luke. And if you haven't noticed, I'm a freaking Hunter of Artemis!"

Annabeth glanced at me. _I'll get it out of her later._

I nodded. "It's ok. Calm down. But if they can win against a god, I say we get out of here."

"Why?"

"I'm Percy Jackson. They are sure to notice that they didn't get me. I'm the one that caused the most destruction in Manhattan. Besides, I'm sure they can track us down. We have to go someplace that they would least expect it."

Annabeth thought about it for a moment. "Kansas."

"What?"

"Kansas. It's a landlocked state. It's right in the middle of the country. They will expect you by the coast. It's where your powers are stronger."

"But they would understand that we want to go where they least expect it, so they will go to Kansas."

"Then they will expect you to go to the coast because you thought of this. Look Percy, this can go on forever. Let's go to Kansas."

Jason shrugged. "We could go to Mexico. The Mexicans will hide us."

Thalia shoved him. "Shut up. We are going to Kansas."

"But how? I'm sure we can't get there by car without them knowing."

Thalia glared at me. "You are such a Seaweed Brain. Do you know where we are now?"

"No…"

"Colorado! That's right next to Kansas!"

"Hitchhike? I don't feel like walking through a whole state."

Annabeth's eyes lit up. "What about that whirlpool travel that you do?"

"I can't do it often. If I do it more than twice a week, I'll drain all my energy."

"But we have to leave before tomorrow!"

"That's the problem. How are we going to?

I thought hard. My brain probably overloaded, but I kept thinking. Could we shadow travel? No Mrs. O'Leary or Nico. Could we fly? Zeus would blast me out of the sky… unless…

"Blackjack." I said.

"Will he respond from this far away?"

"I'm not sure… GROVER!"

"But he was probably kidnapped along with everyone else."

"He wasn't! He was at a school in Connecticut! I can use the empathy link. It's nighttime, so it will probably show up in his dreams."

"Do it! We don't have all day! I mean night."

I closed my eyes and focused on Grover. _Grover… Listen to me… Camp was attacked. If pegasi are still there, bring them to Colorado. Details later. Hurry!_

"Did it. I can only hope Grover listened."

Thalia broke down and cried. I couldn't expect it. She was the tough one, the rock. She couldn't be crying. But she was sobbing her heart out.

"Thals, calm down. It'll be alright."

She looked up quickly with her face red with tears. "No it won't!" She screamed. "We will be on the run FOREVER! These people are ruthless killers! I SAW THEM WITH MY OWN EYES KILL ONE OF THE HUNTERS. Do you know how sick that is? These people can defeat GODS," she wiped a tear from her cheek. "There's no hope," she said in a small voice.

Annabeth seemed outraged. "THALIA GRACE! Don't you dare give up! You're the one that always tells us to keep going even when the times are tough. Do you know how many times I wanted to give up on the run? ALL THE TIME. You kept me going. Now its my turn. Think of World War Two. The Jewish people had to go through this but ten times worse! Six million people died! If you think this is tough, think of them. They made it through. This **is** World War Three," she punched her fist into her hand. "Let the fights begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Uhmm, hey guys?<strong>

**1- The Legion is what I named the camp in my other story**

**2- I have been using this word alot xD I'll try harder not to**

**Wow. When I wrote that ending, I almost cried. The Holocaust is a touchy subject for me. Oh well, I like writing about it. Or maybe it's just Anne Frank. I read her biography when I was really young and I am traumatized for life. xD I'm trying to make this VERY emotional. **

**Now! Click that blue button and review this story! **


	5. I thought we had peace

Chapter 5 of World War Three

**Thanks so much to those reviewers! I understand that I need to add emotion, especially for a war. I hope this chapter will make up for it ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's PoV.<strong>

_Annabeth seemed outraged. "THALIA GRACE! Don't you dare give up! You're the one that always tells us to keep going even when the times are tough. Do you know how many times I wanted to give up on the run? ALL THE TIME. You kept me going. Now its my turn. Think of World War Two. The Jewish people had to go through this but ten times worse! Six million people died! If you think this is tough, think of them. They made it through. This __**is**__ World War Three," she punched her fist into her hand. "Let the fights begin."_

The snap of a stick. That's all it took to get Thalia out of her breakdown. All of us whirled around at once.

"Something's out there," I said.

Thalia looked at me like _no duh!_ She took out Aegis and her spear. Jason looked around the campsite and found a bloody sword. Another snap of a stick.

"Guys…"

"Percy, shut up!"

"Guys, this is important!"

Thalia ignored me. Jason was doing the same. I guess stubbornness is hereditary. They both took a defensive stance. Nothing would convince them of anything. Annabeth knew what I was talking about. The bushes began to rustle. I grabbed her hand. Another snap. I hid her behind me. At the last second, I shouted, "Thalia, get Jason behind your shield!"

She looked around confused when the gunshots started. She ducked behind the shield and got in front of Jason. The bullets dinged off of the shield. The force was blowing her and Jason away a few steps. They crouched down so they were on their knees and the bullets were ricocheting off of the shield.

I wondered what would happen if a bullet hit me while my eye was open. Could I die? What if my mouth was open? I didn't get the answer. The attacker stepped out from behind the woods. He was one of _them_. His black boots shined with cleanliness. His uniform was in top condition; the flag on his arm looked like it had just been sown on. His gun gleamed in the moonlight. His face was hid behind sunglasses. I instantly hated him. He had the bad-guy-that-acted-good vibe to him. I already knew he would kill me if I did one false move. He kept shooting. He was surprised that the bullets didn't go though me. He lowered his glasses.

"Who are you?" he asked.

My heart panicked. Thalia and Jason were behind her shield, so they should be safe unless he walks around to them. The bad thing was, we only had weapons that could kill mythological creatures. Wait, kill? I couldn't kill this guy. Even if he was out for my guts, I'm not a killer.

"Who are you?" I retorted.

"Listen kid, I'm not playing games. You are coming with me. The boss will be happy to see you," he said with an evil glint in his eyes.

I glanced at Thalia. She nodded. We could escape, but I had to make a distraction.

"Sir, what are you talking about? Why are you waving an umbrella at me?"

The killer was distracted for a moment. "Nice try kid, but I know who you are, Percy Jackson. You either come with me now, or I'll get backup. You don't want to see the backup. You can't escape."

"Sir? I just got lost when I was hiking with my father. I came to this clearing. Why are there pillows on the ground? And why are there rulers everywhere?"

"Shut up! You are coming with me, now!" He stepped forward. He was angry. A blue vein was pooping out from the side of his head. His fists were clenched at his side. His hands kept fidgeting towards his belt. He came at me. "Now!" I shouted.

Thalia knew what to do. She flew up in the air with Jason a footstep behind her. The assassin faltered at her power. She laughed evilly. Jason was shooting dagger eyes at the newfound guest. The winds picked up. The sky darkened, but it didn't make a difference at night. Thunder and lightning filled the air. My shirt was rippled around. My hair was flown back behind my head. Lightning began to hit the campsite. Lightning became more frequent, and started to come closer to the killer. He yelped and ran away. Thalia and Jason sank to the ground slowly with their eyes droopy and their arms slack at their sides and passed out. We couldn't keep doing this, we had to hide.

Annabeth ran over to Thalia and Jason. She picked up pillows and blankets from the attacked campsite and laid them out so they were resting comfortably. It was sweet to see Thalia reunited with her long lost brother. I sat down on a log by the campfire the hunters never got to share. The logs weren't alit. There wasn't even ash to indicate that they had a fire. Annabeth sat next to me.

"I thought this was over."

Annabeth kept staring at the middle of the logs. "We never have peace."

"These people… they are worse than the Titans."

Annabeth nodded her head slowly.

"Those uniforms. Those people are trained to kill us. They aren't even brainwashed."

"They are mortals. They work for what they believe in."

"I just wish there was a way we could tell them what is good and what is bad."

"They are mortals. Even if we had the evidence right in front of them, they wouldn't believe it."

We sat in silence for a few moments. The stars were twinkling in the night sky. The moon was shining bright. Woodland creatures could be heard from inside the forest. I ran over the events of the past day in my head. Camp attacked by mortals. Check. Campers kidnapped and killed. Check. Escaping and then finding out there is nowhere to run. Check. Stuck with two passed out demigods. Check.

Out of nowhere, Annabeth started sobbing. She leaned down on her hands and kept retching her heart out.

"Shh, it'll be okay," I told her.

Annabeth weakly slapped my arm. "Stop saying that to yourself. Face the truth."

"Anna-" I clamped my mouth shut. She had a point. I kept saying everything would be okay. How could I know for sure? Just a few hours ago, I thought that nothing in the world could harm us. Who knew where we would be tomorrow? I slung my arm around her shoulder. We sat there in silence, listening to her sobs. I let a few tears streak down my cheeks. The H. were taking over. We couldn't let them do that.

"We are going to save them."

Annabeth wiped her eyes. "What?"

"We will save those kidnapped campers," I said it with more vigor.

"What about those that were… killed?" I could tell she was thinking about Travis and Connor.

"They will make it to Elysium. They'll get to see Silena and Beckendorf."

More tears poured out of her eyes at the mention of our dead friends. But she quickly stopped them. A more determined face replaced her crying one. Her eyes were alight and rimmed with red. I wouldn't want to mess with her if she was my enemy.

"You're right."

"We _will_ save them. But how?"

Annabeth's gaze didn't falter. She picked up a twig and drew in the dirt. I looked closer to see a map of Camp Half-Blood. She wasn't the best artist, but I could tell what each thing was.

"Ok, so the campers were kidnapped here, "she moved the twig over the volleyball courts and Half-Blood Hill. "They were most likely taken away westward."

She dropped her twig. "What we need to do is find out were they are keeping them."

_If they are keeping them_, I thought. "Sure. Could we try Iris Messaging?"

Annabeth shook her head. "If they could attack your father and win, Iris wouldn't stand a chance."

"How else will we find them?"

Annabeth thought for a moment. Did I mention it was infuriating when a daughter of Athena doesn't know something? "Aha!" She made a slight smirk.

"What?"

"The H. will think that we will try to contact them by using phones or other technological devices. It won't happen like that. When Grover gets here, we will mail them."

"Mail them? Wouldn't we need to know their address?"

Her grin got bigger. "Hermes's mail service has been around for a long time. It would take a lot to bring it down."

"So you're saying we have to use snail mail?"

"Not just any snail mail, _Hermes's_ snail mail."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that? Do I need to add more? Please review with your opinion. **


	6. The dream that changes everything

**Hello, guys! I'm back with a new chapter. **

**Thanks to artyfan for beta-reading this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's PoV<strong>

Later that night, I laid near Thalia and tried to go to sleep. Annabeth kept watch. The only leftover blankets I could find were singed or burned. Oh, well, that wouldn't matter to me anyway. The birds wouldn't stop chirping. There were animals in the woods. I didn't know what they were, but the noises they produced kept coming. Somehow, I managed to drift off to sleep.

Here's the thing about _my_ dreams. All demigod dreams are bad. They are always omens, warnings, things that could change our life forever. But _my _dreams were three times as bad. It's like everyone in the world wanted _me_ to do something. All the villains came to _me_. All the gods want to talk to me at sometime or another. I hated it. Why couldn't I be a normal demigod?

My dream started out like this: I was walking through a field. Not just any field. It was the archery field at Camp Half-Blood. But it was ablaze. The targets were blazing in an uproar. No one could be seen. The grass's flames were trying to grab onto my pants and shoes, dragging me down into their dark abyss. I ran to the Big House. Where was everybody? Why was no one putting out these flames?

I got the answer before I even got to the Big House. Everything was in flames. The cabins were nothing but piles of ash. The courtyard was dire. The grass was already burned to the color of metal. The statues' faces were melted, indistinguishable. I turned around, trying to see if I could make it through the fiery haze to the Big House.

I heard something move behind me. I whirled around. Something within the ashes that had once been the cabins was moving. The place where the Aphrodite cabin used to stand exploded. A lone figure emerged from the cloud of darkness. I could tell it was a girl. The ash was covering her face and body, but her blond hair stood out like torch in a dark cave.

"Oh, my gods," I whispered.

She continued to advance towards me. The ash that cloaked her figure was falling away, fading, but I still couldn't see her face. I didn't need to. I knew exactly who she was. And the thought terrified me.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" she asked me.

I leaned backwards slightly, wondering if this was what was really happening. "I don't know. I'm sure this is a dream."

"Percy! Get out of here! Run!"

Her voice jarred me back. Something was wrong. She was panicking, terrified. "Silena… what's happening?"

"They have taken over. The dead have risen. Half-bloods are gone. No one lives except for mortals…"

"What do you mean?" I pleaded.

Silena whipped her head behind her. She was staring at something in the distance that I couldn't see. Her hands began to shake. I could see her clearly now, and her beautiful face was distorted with fear. "Percy! Leave, now! Go before they get you, too!"

"Is this the future?" I asked.

"NOW!"

I obeyed without thinking, running in the opposite direction. I felt like a coward, leaving Silena behind to stand alone. But when I thought about it logically, I realized nothing could happen to her. She was already...dead. If these people could harm the dead, then...

I ran to the Big House, and stumbled on the way. The flames engulfed me. They were dragging me down, begging me to join them. I couldn't get up. The flames were pinning me to the ground. Why hadn't I burned yet? I wasn't completely fireproof. I heard evil laughter. More evil than even Kronos's laughter. This sound was like what you would hear if you rubbed a knife against a chalkboard.

"Come down, hero! Join your dead friends!"

Dead? _Dead?_ Whispering filled my ears. Whispers… of my dead friends.

"Perrrrcy. Percy, get up. You can do this," Grover's voice said.

"Don't worry, punk. We're just rotting down here while you have a little nap. Get up!" That was obviously Clarisse's voice.

"The fate of the world lies in your hands, but no pressure. Save us, Percy. You're the only one who can." Thalia's strong voice, filled with brash confidence, made my eyes sting as tears welled up inside them.

"Do not worry, brother! Daddy says that you will save us. Daddy also says hi!" Tyson made me laugh, but also made me wonder how dad was down… there.

They saved the worst voice for last. "Seaweed Brain. Get up. I'll help you."

I looked up to see the ghostly form of Annabeth. To say she looked different would be putting it mildly. She looked older, gaunt, drawn, but she was still Annabeth.

Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had her Yankees hat on her head. Her Camp Half-Blood necklace had twelve beads on it. Her normally tan, healthy skin was deathly white. Her shirt was stained with blood and singed by fire. Her jeans were frayed and torn, cut off from the knees down. The soles of her tennis shoes were melted. She was smiling gently, playfully, despite everything.

_Grover. Tyson. Thalia. Annabeth. _No. This wasn't happening. We had been through too much together for them to all be gone, never to return, gone to a place where saving them was impossible. No.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I blinked furiously. I didn't want Annabeth to see me crying—not this Annabeth, not now, but I was scared to look away from her. So I didn't turn away. I just stared into her familiar grey eyes and let the tears fall down my face.

"Stop it. You can still change this, Percy." She held out her hand. I took it. I could feel her, touch her, but she wasn't alive. In life, she had had the physical traits of a human, even though she had god blood. Now her hand was like ice. Despite that, holding onto her hand bolstered my resolve. I got to my feet. The flames released me from their embrace.

"Annabeth…" My voice was strained, desperate. Annabeth. I couldn't change anything. Not without her. She had been by my side through every adventure. I needed her. A glaze of tears blurred my vision.

"Shh. Get going. You're the hero. Save us, Percy." She gave me one last look, her stormy eyes searching for something within me, and murmured, "Go, and be aware of Apate."

I had a confused look on my face. The name was familiar. I just couldn't place it, remember what it meant. I didn't have time to ask her. The flames around camp chose that moment to burn out. Annabeth's ghostly figure faded away, her hand slipping from mine. Now, my fingers were clutching at air.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Come back!"

Despite the fact I couldn't see her, I could hear her for a moment longer. Her whispers grew softer and softer. "Beware. Apate will twist everything to get what she wants. Beware…"

The camp itself began to fade away, replaced by darkness. I held my hand up to my face, but I couldn't make out a thing. A sudden flash of bright light. I was blinded for a second, but they adjusted. I gasped. My least favorite person in the world.

"Welcome back, Percy," he said, smirking at me with a look of vague disinterest.

"Who are you? Why did you do this?" I yelled at him.

He held his finger to his mouth in mock surprise. "Who me? I certainly did not do anything."

I growled. "Why?"

The guy just waved his hand impatiently. "I don't explain things twice. You'll understand soon enough. I brought you here because I wanted to make a deal."

"You brought me here? But you're not a god…"

He snarled, cutting me off. "Watch your language. That word is forbidden. I will not tolerate in in my presence."

He straightened his bland grey tie and met my furious gaze evenly. "Join us, Percy."

"Why would I join you?" I demanded, wishing I could lunge at him and punch him.

"I could stop all of this. You could return happily to your little camp." He looked away from me and started to examine his nails. It made me mad, like he was confident I couldn't touch him, let alone hurt him.

"What would I have to do?" The question had been wrenched from me against my will. I hadn't wanted to say it. Desperation causes people to do things they otherwise would never do, do things that repulsed them. Like even toy with the idea of working with the scum that stood in front of me.

The man's eyes gleamed. He wanted me to agree. He either needed my assent or he was toying with me. "All you have to do is surrender. Go back to camp. We'll be waiting for you there."

"What-"

I sat straight up in my cot. The dawn was approaching. The sky was lightening and tendrils of orange and pink were snaking their way across the sky. Why hadn't anyone woken me up for my shift?

I glanced over to where Thalia and Jason had been sleeping. Their cots were empty. I looked over to where the campfire was. No one was there. I jumped up in my bed, on my feet in a matter of seconds. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. Someone had taken them. I drew Riptide.

The soft dirt on the ground muffled the sound of my footsteps. I walked around the clearing, then into the woods for any sign of them. I came to a creek. I kneeled by the side, took a drink of water and splashed some more water on my face. I felt a surge of energy course through my body. My senses were heightened. I heard voices further down the creek. I walked towards them, my hand clenched around the hilt of Riptide. They came into view as the sun rose higher into the sky. My friends. Safe. No one was anywhere around them.

"Guys!" I yelled.

They all whipped their heads around. Thalia's hand had immediately leapt for a weapon, but she relaxed by a fraction when she saw it was me. They all offered me tense smiles. What were they doing out here?

"Where have you guys been? I woke up and all of you were gone-" I stopped when I saw the person they were all standing around.

"G-man!" I yelled and tackled him with a hug. Annabeth shot me an admonishing look, her stern gaze clearly saying_, quiet. _"You came!"

"Of course I did! And I think someone wants to see you…" Grover trotted over to some of the trees behind us and grabbed reins.

"Blackjack!" I patted his mane.

_Yo, boss. What's up?_

I looked back at Grover. "He can't carry us all out of here."

Grover laughed. "I know that."

He brought out three more reins. Porkiepie, Aces, and Porca came out behind him. I clapped him on the back.

"You're the best, G-man," I told him sincerely.

"I know." Grover grinned at me. Something about that bothered me, but I couldn't quite place it. A small frown wrinkled my brow.

"So why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"You have the curse of Achilles," Annabeth stated matter-of-factly. I stared at her. I needed to make sure she was real, alive. My dream was still fresh in my mind, and I could see her as I had seen her—bruised and battered, but with her grey eyes sparkling with hope. "You need a lot of sleep."

I sighed. "Fine. When do we leave for Kansas?"

"Actually, we don't leave for Kansas until tomorrow. We are heading north to Denver. We have to mail that letter."

"Why can't we do that now? Isn't Hermes's mail service available everywhere?" I asked. Normally, I hated not knowing something and having to ask Annabeth. But right now, my feelings didn't matter.

"Yes, but we don't have anything to write on. It's just a detour to Denver, nothing much. We'll be out of there quickly."

I glanced at Grover. He nodded slightly, his goatee moving with him. He changed a lot since our first adventure together. His acne was gone, and his stubble had grown to a full goatee. His head was still protected by his Rasta cap. He was almost as tall as me now.

"Denver… Does everyone agree to this?"

"Yes. We were waiting for the sun to rise before we left. We need to do this right so we don't waste time. We would have gotten lost if we left a few hours ago," Annabeth said.

Jason stood in the back, silent. His blue eyes, so much like Thalia's, darted around, watching everyone. His brow was creased with a vague suspicion.

"Have you introduced yourself to Jason?" I asked Grover.

Grover seemed to just notice him. "Oh! No, I haven't."

He held out his hand for Jason to shake. "Grover Underwood."

"Jeez, Grover. You have a claim to the titles 'Lord of the Wild', 'Finder of Pan', and 'Keeper of Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace,' but you only say your name," Thalia teased, obviously attempting to lighten the mood.

Grover laughed. "I like to keep it simple, and anyway, I would never say that last bit."

Jason shook Grover's hand, a half-smile forming on his face. "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Grace? Jupiter?" Grover asked blankly.

"Grover doesn't know about you yet. I'll fill him in later," Thalia told her brother.

"Why did I need to bring the pegasi?" Grover asked no one in particular, changing the subject quickly and adding a little laughter to it.

"Grover, you don't know anything!" Thalia snapped, a trace of irritation leeching its way into her voice.

People had told me that Thalia and I were alike before. Now, I understood why. Grover was one of my best friends, but I didn't appreciate him laughing right now. Thalia clearly agreed with me.

Friends were dead. They had been having a normal day, maybe talking with friends. They could have been getting ready to go for sword practice, and_boom._ One stroke of bad luck, a stray bullet, and some of the greatest heroes of the generation were dead, gone to a place from which there was no coming back.

There were things I could do. I would go to the ends of the earth to save people I cared about. But I couldn't save people from death's embrace. If the Fates willed it, even the gods couldn't change it. I certainly couldn't.

I felt a wave of despair. I had always believed that my choices mattered. I had always thought I could change the world if I made the right choice. I had thought that heroes and humans could do things that even the gods couldn't. But if that was true, why would so many of my friends be dead right now? They had done nothing but good with their lives, make good choices. They had been heroes.

This was World War III. And we were probably going to lose.

Thalia filled Grover in on the H. and what happened at camp. Grover's eyes widened as his pupils dilated. His shaggy legs began to shake with a fear I could see him struggling to overcome. He let out a nervous bleat. He was brave. He was a Lord of the Wild. But he still felt fear.

"How-what-why- UGH! Never mind. It doesn't matter. We have to leave."

"Yes, we do," Thalia said calmly. She pointed in the opposite direction of the creek. "We need to head that way."

"How do you know?" I wanted to know.

"Being a hunter has its advantages," Thalia replied, her arms crossed over her chest and a familiar light shining in her eyes—the tough determination of someone who had had to fight for survival for years, someone who had spent years building up her hard mask to protect herself from hurt. That mask made most people think she was fearless. I knew better. She hid her fear better than most, but she wasn't fearless.

"Alright," Annabeth declared, clapping her hands together, her grey eyes as determined as Thalia's. "Everyone, saddle up, we have a long ride to Denver ahead of us."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Was there more emotion? Review! And should I do a different POV? Or do you guys like it as just Percy?<strong>


	7. Kidnapping, in two new ways

Percy's POV.

Always listen to your heart. Listen to your instinct. Your mind is a vital part of your body, but instinct keeps you alive. Listen to that 'gut feeling', to quote Gibbs. That's one thing I have learned since when I was twelve.

I made that mistake when we were flying to Denver.

Okay, back to in the clearing with Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Jason. Porcha was assigned to Thalia. Porcha was a white mare, with blue eyes. Thalia seemed to like her. Aces was assigned to Grover. Aces was a brown stallion with a golden mane and golden stripes going up his legs. Porkiepie, a grey mare, was assigned to Jason. Her pure white wings and almost black ankles fascinated him. She was a beauty, like an autumn sunset. There were only four pegasi, so Annabeth and I had to ride on Blackjack.

We saddled up. Grover led us all- including our pegasi- to the clearing and took off. Our pegasi soon followed. I hadn't gotten over the thrill from riding on Blackjack. I felt a pair of arms grip tighten around my waist. I looked back to see Annabeth pressed tightly to me, a shadow of fear clouding her normally confident eyes.

"What's wrong? You're not scared of heights, are you?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No, but-" she stopped herself. She was debating with herself in her mind. She decided not to say anything. "Nothing."

I didn't believe her, but I turned to face the front. The sun was rising in the east. The sky was a bluish purple, tendrils of orange streaking across. The others flew ahead of us, not looking behind. Something was wrong. It was my gut feeling. There was something wrong with this picture. I whirled around, startling Annabeth so much, she almost let go of me. I found it.

"Is something wrong? You've gone paler than Nico."

I kept my eyes locked in the distance, not able to form words in my mouth. It was flying faster than all four pegasi combined. Annabeth caught my gaze and checked behind her. She let out a small gasp.

"Thalia! Grover! Jason! Move!" she yelled.

I was jarred out of my trance. I whirled around and urged Blackjack to go faster.

_What's up, boss?_

"They are on our trail."

_Who is? The air police?_

"There is no time to explain. Go faster!"

Grover had turned around to see what Annabeth was yelling at. His eyes widened and he yelled at Thalia and Jason's horses to go faster. We were behind them, but with Blackjack's pumping wings, we were gaining on _them_.

Grover looked behind him one last time. He yelled, "Percy, dive down!"

Blackjack understood. He took a steep dive, Annabeth's arms tightening around my waist, both of our voices raised in wordless screams of terror. A huge explosion sounded from where we had just been. The heat seared the back of my head and my shoulders. Blackjack stopped flapping for a moment and we plummeted about a hundred feet. I yelled along with Annabeth. The ground was coming up fast. Blackjack began to pump his wings again, and we soared higher into the air.

We shouldn't have done that.

The helicopter was waiting for us there. One of the people had opened a door and had thrown a rope down the side. They were sliding down the rope, guns aimed at me.

I didn't have to ask who they were. The flag on the side of their helicopter said it all.

The black belts on their waists gleamed in the sunlight. One of them blinded my eyes and I looked away. Blackjack was blinded too and fell a few more hundred feet. We were at the tops of the trees, and I pulled his reins for him to stop. He halted and hovered there for a few moments, flying in a tight circle to stay aloft. The helicopter blades grew louder as they tried to come closer.

"Tell Blackjack to fly in the trees!" Annabeth said.

I relayed the message, thinking why I was doing it. Blackjack shot forward and wove between the trees. A few leaves and branches scraped against my forehead and arms, but they felt like mosquito stings. The helicopter's blades grew fainter but came back all of a sudden when they began to gain on us.

"Don't worry, the helicopter can't go any lower without damaging its blades against the trees," Annabeth said, raising her voice to be heard over the roar of the wind and the helicopter blades.

"What about Grover, Thalia, and Jason?" I yelled back, twisting around to look at her.

"They don't want them. For some reason…"she wandered off into her own mind. Annabeth fell silent, retreating into her own mind like I had seen her do so many times before. She reached absentmindedly for her camp necklace. She fixed her stormy gaze on the ground as we flew over it, not wanting to meet my eyes.

"They want you," she finally said.

"I already knew that!" My voice was quickly approaching hysterical. I did my best to control it.

"Percy, it isn't like that. They want you for something… different. I can't figure it out."

We were silent for a few moments. The helicopter was fading into the distance and Blackjack was beginning to slow down.

"Land," Annabeth ordered.

Blackjack understood immediately and landed near a medium sized pine tree. Annabeth and I slid off his back. I kicked the dirt.

"Well, this sucks," I said.

Annabeth sat against a tree. She didn't say anything and looked off into space. What had gotten into her? I was used to the daydreaming, but this was to an extreme.

"They are torturing them," she said. Her voice was flat, dull. Not her matter-of-fact tone, more like she had just given up caring. She couldn't do that. Not Annabeth.

"Of course. We saw what happened at camp."

"Not like that. I have a feeling that there doing something much more… horrible."

"What could be more horrible than that?"

"I'm not sure… it was just an idea."

I sighed. "We're trapped."

"No kidding."

We sat in silence, listening to the whine of the helicopter get further away. How could we get out of here? Blackjack was tired enough from the speed he had to go. My lips felt dry. I wanted some water.

Water.

That's the answer. That was it.

Water.

"Annabeth! I have an idea," I exclaimed, jumping to my feet, electricity surging through my body.

"What?" Annabeth's voice was more wary.

"Stay here, I'm going to go exploring."

"Wait! Don't go alone!" She started to get to her feet.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Nothing in these woods could harm me, anyway."

Annabeth sighed, easing back to the ground. "Fine, but I don't like it."

I smiled, nodded, and turned around to search for a creek. The sun was still not in the middle of the sky, so I guessed it was around ten o'clock. The tree's leaves shielded the sun's rays, so the bottom of the forest was dark. I walked on. We hadn't flown that far when the helicopter came, so maybe the creek was still around here.

I stopped. If we flew northwards and the creek was flowing eastwards… I turned around and walked the other direction. I was going the wrong way before. I came back to the pine tree where Annabeth and Blackjack were staying. I stopped dead in my tracks.

They weren't there.

Piper's POV

The bars unclamped from the truck. Will was whimpering by my side. I set a hand on his shoulder, trying to offer some kind of support. I didn't think it helped. Around five guards came marching into the truck.

"Come out, you brats! We have work to be done!"

None of us came out from our hiding places. The soldiers got angry and grabbed the nearest kid, who happened to be Will. He held a gun to his head and looked around at us.

"Get up or this kid is dead."

I didn't question it. I jumped up with around three fourths of the truck. Drew stayed down along with some of her Aphrodite crew. I glared at them, long and hard. Did they want to have someone's death on their conscience?

"Get up!" The soldier trained his gun on them and they stood up. He ordered us out and we marched off in two lines. One for male gods and one for female gods.

I gasped. It was a concentration camp. Happy logos floated around like, "The guns have been shot!" and "Drugs have been O'D." There were ten barracks, and they looked like they could only hold ten people each.

"Female gods go to the right ones! Male gods go to the left!"

We marched off. Unfortunately for me, that meant Will and Leo was going to a different barrack. I was stuck with Drew and her friends, a boy from the Athena cabin, Katie Gardner, and another boy from Demeter.

I decided to talk to Katie, since she was the only nice girl there.

"What do you think of this?" I asked her, jogging ahead to catch up.

She didn't reply for a long moment. Her shoulders were slumped, like the fight had gone out of her. Her face was turned away from me, but I noticed a lone tear trace its way down her pale cheek. "They killed Travis."

"No! They couldn't have!"

"I saw it. One of the soldiers threw a grenade at him and his brother and they blew up."

I gasped. "I saw that too!"

Katie stared on ahead at the barracks, eyes downcast. Her auburn hair was dull with dust from the truck. It was obvious she didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, nice talking to you." I winced the moment the words fell from my mouth. _Nice? _It wasn't _nice. _There was nothing about having this conversation that was nice. We were in a concentration camp! Travis and Conner were dead! I didn't know how I knew it was Conner who had died alongside Travis. But I did. It was inconceivable that he would have to live without his best friend and brother.

I decided to talk with the boy from the Athena cabin, but before I could, we stepped inside the barrack. There were five bunk beds with two for each one. I guessed it. Only ten people could fit in here. It was already crowded with people who got here before us. I spotted Lacy crying on Mitchell's shoulder. His arm was around her, a small offer of comfort. I ran over to them.

"Guys!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me and I blushed. I sat down next to Lacy.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," I said to her.

She looked up at me with red rimmed, puffy eyes. The left side of her face was red, like someone had slapped her. "How do you know?"

"I-I-"

"Save it. Were going to die in this hellhole." Her usually sweet, innocent voice was bitter, terrified.

I couldn't comfort her. I couldn't help but feel that… she was right. The boy from the Athena cabin came over and sat next to me. I was startled because he had siblings in here.

"What-"

"Don't worry about it. My siblings are moping. I wanted to figure out a plan to get out of here, and you were the only one that seemed happy enough to do so."

I laughed, a little bitterly. "So are mine. What's your name?"

"Malcolm. I'm Annabeth's second in command. I have news. Percy and Annabeth are missing."

I gasped. "Are they okay?"

"We don't know. All _I_ know is that they never showed up for the volleyball tournament."

"So… they might have escaped?" I asked, a little hope creeping into my voice.

"Exactly. But how will that help us?"

"They could rescue us! There might be hope after all!"

Malcolm shook his head. "No. They probably have no idea where we are. Also, the people who lead this army probably are looking for them, so they would be hiding right now. Even if they do know where we are, they're two of our best fighters. We need them out there, where they might be able to do some good."

I was amazed at what he just said. A little cynical, sure, but completely truthful. I guess he really was a son of Athena. "So… there is no hope…"

Malcolm cracked a weak smile. "Sure there is. We can trust our parents to get us out of here."

"But they can't interfere with their children," I reminded him.

"They can interfere with _all_ of their children."

I slumped back against the side of the bunk. All around us, my half siblings were sobbing or Athena people were comforting the people sobbing. It didn't make sense. If they were going to kidnap us, wouldn't they know our parents would save us?

Large footsteps entered the room. Around five guards stood there, looking around at us. One of the larger ones that had more medals on his chest stepped forward.

"Alrighty then. Looks like all of you have gotten settled," he said with a twisted grin. "Sorry to break this up so soon, but we are going to have to take some of you."

Whispers filled the room.

"SHUT UP!" We all jumped back in surprise.

"Now, we already have the others from the other bunkers. We are just going to have to look through _you_ now."

He looked around at us and thought for a moment. "All children of Athena stand up."

No one questioned him. To my right, Malcolm stood up. "Which one of you is the leader?"

They all looked around for Annabeth. Malcolm knew what was happening and said, "I am."

The man's eyebrows jumped in surprise. He turned around to his other partners and asked for something. He looked back with a clipboard. "Oh, really? It says here that Annabeth Chase is the leader of the Athena cabin."

Malcolm was confused for a second, but then immediately quickly put on a sad face. I felt a surge of admiration rise in my chest. Scared on not, anxious or not, uncertain or not, he was smart. He wouldn't give in. He would fight until his final breath. "She…she…died last week while fighting a hellhound."

His hands moved around behind his back so only I could see them. He pressed his thumb and his forefinger together and pulled them apart. _Find._ He then made a fist with his hand and kept his thumb out. _A. Find A._ Find Annabeth. Wait. He put his thumb back into the fist. _T. _Then he made a claw like symbol. _E_. He then put out two fingers. _N._ He was about to make another gesture when the guards came and took all of them. He shot me another desperate look like _Understand?_

I did. He used sign language to say "Find ATHEN".

Find Athens? Oh, wait. Find Athena. How? I was trapped in this hellhole and I couldn't get out.

"Fine. Name?" the guard snapped.

"Malcolm," Malcolm replied, back straight and voice confident. Trying to portray the attitude of a leader.

He couldn't match Annabeth. But he was good.

"We need you," the guard insisted., jerking his thumb toward the door. Two other guards stood there. Malcolm's eyes flickered to the rest of us, as if thinking about what would happen if he refused.

He evidently didn't want to take a chance with our lives. He walked out.

One of the girls from Athena clenched her fists, anxiety filling her grey eyes. Worried for her brother, worried for herself, worried for all of us. She was still standing, looking torn, indecisive.

Mere moments later, I cocked my head to one side, hearing some kind of disturbance from outside. I walked out and saw the guards were trying to keep a struggling Malcolm down. He looked at me and made two gestures. One pinky up. _I._ Hand in C. _C. _Fist with thumb sticking out. _A_. Two fingers down. _P_. Thumb under index finger while in fist. _T._

"Hey, you!" the guards yelled at me. "What are you doing? Get back inside!"

I ran back inside the bunker.

Malcolm. Find Athena. I capt.

I capt. I captured? But there was more to it. If Malcolm was anything like Annabeth, then there was no doubt about it. I was missing something.


	8. author's note

**A/N: Hi guys! I am soooo sorry for the long Hiatus. Here is just a quick update:**

**Most of you probably don't even remember what this story is about. **

**So, I re read this story, and I don't particularly like it. So, please review if you even care about what happens to this story.**

**It is kind of like a poll, and then I will decide what to do with this story.**

**THANKS!**


End file.
